Hope The Glaceon
by Suicuneepic
Summary: 'From the day I was born, I was going to be the leader of my tribe but no one expected the journey we had to make. ' A story of a young eevee princess who has a life with adventure and many twists and turns to conquer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope the Glaceon**

**Chapter 1: The new princess **

* * *

From the day I was born, I was going to be the leader of my tribe but no one expected the journey we had to make.

* * *

A young beautiful Espeon lay down giving birth to her child. Her husband the Jolteon, leader of the small tribe of Pokémon, stood at her side guarding her. It wasn't long before a small egg emerged from the espeon. This young leader was soon to be a mother.

* * *

There was a cracking sound early that winter morning. The snow was covering the ground. It was the worst time for a young kit to be born. A young eevee who was part of the tribe watched sitting behind the nettles in the leaders den. The espeon nudged the egg gently coaxing her baby out. The wind blew heavily as the young eevee popped out of the egg.

"She's beautiful." The espeon whispered cleaning her baby as she slowly reviled the shiny silver fur.

"She will be a great leader." The Jolteon said.

"Hey what about Hope?" The espeon exclaimed. "She survived through this storm and maybe she can keep this tribe alive.

The Jolteon nodded then turned around. He may be a leader but he had to fill in his part as tribe member and gather food.

* * *

It was spring the best time for kits to grow and train. Hope sat by her mother watching the other eevee's train and play. She was obedient and didn't misbehave, she wouldn't even run off and play.

A male eevee jumped up to see Hope.

"Hey Hope." He called.

"Good morning Jamie!" Hope said waving and smiling.

Jamie was Hope's bestist friend. Happily she sat up and shook paws with him.

"Why don't you come and train with us?" He asked.

"You know I'm only allowed to train with a private tutor other wise I would." Hope reminded him.

"Honey," The espeon called, "Your Tutors here."

"I'm sorry Jamie I have to go." Hope sighed and pounced of after her mother.

Jamie sighed. His friend never got to be a normal tribe member. She would always be his friend he just wished she could come and train with them. Jamie had only ever seen Hope sit, talk and play in the castle play room. Sometimes she would take a walk around the tribe camp.

* * *

No one knew Hope's fighting capabilities. Often other Eevee's would make fun of Hope about how she had to be trained by a tutor because she was so bad.

It was only once when she was strolling with Jamie did someone attempt to attack her.

It was Spike. A trained eevee who planned to evolve into a Jolteon as soon as possible. Spike quickly tackled Hope and knocked her over. Spike sat on Hope as they rolled about. Jamie was about to assist Hope but quickly she Iron tailed Spike of then used the flipping motion to go into a dig. Spike stood shocked at Hope's reaction. When Spike was about to run Hope burst up behind him and shadow balled his butt. Spike yelped as a crowd began to form. Hope gracefully landed and Spike looked hungry for more. He came at Hope with a quick attack but she used quick attack as a dodge. Her speed was better than his and she was able to pin him and his tail down.

"Do not attack me again." Hope ordered as she let go of a shocked and terrified Spike.

The espeon walked straight into the circle and nuzzled her child checking for wounds.

"Your okay sweetie?" The espeon asked.

"Yes mother." Hope replied.

"Some children. Always wanting a challenge." The espeon muttered escorting her child off.

The crowd slowly disbanded leaving a sad and lonely Jamie. Whenever he got a minute with Hope she was pulled away. The worst thing was his constant frowning crush.

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first Pokémon story so please enjoy. It's based on characters from my Unova Eevee Love Story series on YouTube. Hope you like it and read more. Please review your reviews help me so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Journey begins.**

Hope was sitting at her mothers side keeping a eye out on her tribe. She was soon to be ruler but she wouldn't confess. Her farther was terribly ill and her mother was in no state to rule and lead a tribe. She was only 14 moons yet she had the responsibility of a leader already. Jamie her closest friend always tried to help but only being the son of a warrior he wasn't always allowed near her.

"Hey Hope!" Jamie called scampering over to his friend.

"Jamie no running in the royal den okay." She giggled stepping of her seat.

She had to tell her friend that everyday.

"What'cha doin'?" Jamie asked.

"As if you didn't already know." She replied rolling her eyes.

She stepped down from her icy seat and walked with her friend.

"Everyday I must sit and behave, watch the days fly by not being able to enjoy the sun or the moon. It's the worst life any eevee could have." Hope sighed gazing at the sky. "What do you want to evolve into?"

Jamie sat and thought. It's never something he'd asked himself.

"A Pikachu!" He yelled bursting out with laughter.

Hope too started laughing. Jamie always lightened up her dull days. That was before the worst happened.

* * *

It wasn't days later when Hope was called to the medial den. She sprinted like she had never ran before. Carelessly she knocked over a few objects but that wasn't her concern. Her heart sank when she entered the room.

The nurse took of her hat and shook her head. Tears built up in the princess' eyes but she remembered her Dad had told her 'A true princess is brave for her clan no matter what.'

Hope fell into her mothers arms wishing she could give her life. That was the beginning of a large event.

It wasn't long before the whole tribe knew and many of the tribe members stayed out of sight. Gifts of grief were given to the Princess and the Queen.

Next week Hope would become the Queen.

* * *

A couple days after the passing of the king more trouble appeared. The tribe was far away from trainers and other humans but there were many signs of human activity.

Jamie kept staring at the strange round red ball object. He had to tell Hope!

Quickly he sprinted back to his village.

"Your majesties," Jamie panted. "Humans are near. I found a red ball. We could be in danger!"

Many eeveelutions were send out to discover more but the more they sent the more they found. The signs were bad and there was I high chance they were in danger. They had to think fast.

"Tribe I call a meeting under the Autumn moon." Hope called leaping on top of the huge leaf pile. "As some of you may know humans have been near our camp and we are in danger here. Shock found people building stuff only paw stretches from the entrance to our camp and if humans find us we could be captured."

The murmuring turns into loud gasps. Children start panicking and it all turns chaotic.

"Tribe, we are a group of strong eevee's we can figure something out. Yes this is a bad time for us but after a bad season comes a great new one. Were going to move far away. Somewhere safe." Hope explained.

There was more muttering and harsh comments about being lead by a careless eevee. Hope tried to ignore these comments.

"We depart tomorrow if there any problems please speak to me now."

She leapt of the pile and Wales into her mothers icy, white side.

"It'll be fine." Her mother said sweetly. "I Hope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Reason Why?**

Jamie weaved through the crowd in a attempt to get to his best friend. All he could see was a see of rainbow coloured fur. As he looked up at where Hope was once standing were now two of the head guards.

"We shall not follow that 'things' careless rules." A umbreon moaned.

Jamie was about to argue but he knew nothing would come out of it. That was until he ran into a Jolteon who he hated more than anyone else.

The Jolteons coat was cleaner than anyone else. Every evolved eevee was meant to hunt for there tribe unless they were injured or other reasons but it was obvious this one didn't do any of that. He was too over himself.

"Did you here that little baby, "We have to move cause Im scared of Humans". We can't have a leader like that." The Jolteon mocked.

"That little Eevee up there pinned you in less than 30 seconds didn't she, Spike. And anyway she isn't doing this for her she's doing it for all of us do we don't end up with trainers."

Spike glared at young Jamie's comments. "So then you thing your all awesome just cause of that. Well then little Eevee I'll tell you something. We will attack your little princess."

Spike walked of and the crowd faded more and more. Jamie now wanted to see Hope more than ever but he didn't know how.

When he approached her den there were two guards standing by. As he approached they lowered there tails in Iron form to block the path.

The Queen walked up at that moment and looked at the young rustled up Eevee.

"Let him in boys." She sighed. "Come in Jamie."

Jamie wasn't one with manners but now he had to impress The Queen.

"Jamie." Hope smiled sitting up.

"Hey Hope. Are you okay?" Jamie asked seeing his friends teary eyes.

"I guess." She sighed then paused. "You will come will you not? I mean half the tribe don't seem to want to."

"Yeah of course I'll come. But I have to warn you Spike and is friends defiantly don't like it and they want to attack you."

"Well now I am prepared are you?" Hope asked smiling.

Jamie nodded.

"What are you two planning on doing?" The queen asked noticing there sudden excitement. Before she got answer they were out the den.

"Children." She sighed.

Jamie and Hope sprinted across the open clearing in the tribe into a nearby bush. Being respectful Jamie used his tail to flatten it down before Hope entered. Playfully she bashed him on the head.

After about twenty minuets Spike, a Flareon and a Umbreon walked into the clearing and began heading to Hope's den.

Hope nodded at Jamie and quietly they crept out before leaping into the air firing a shadow ball, powered up with a iron tail.

Spike's mates were taken out an he was completely clueless. Then Jamie used helping hand on his friend while she charged up a ultra-powerful shadow ball.

Once it was ready Hope aimed straight for the spiky bully. It smashed all over his prickly coat and he fell in a heap to the ground. Some of his precious spikes had been chipped, bent or just twisted.

"What the heck you little-" Spike began angrily.

"Your highness if you have the slightest bit of sense." Hope sighed.

Jamie was there at her side standing strongly.

"I don't care. I will not be making the journey with the so called waste of a tribe. You can't make me." Spike hissed before hobbling off muttering.

His followers were not long after.

"Hey Hope. " Jamie said then paused. "Not everyone wants to make this journey, well hardly anyone and Spikes right you cannot force them to go, what are we going to do?"

Hope stopped. "We! Jamie no, this is my problem. It means a lot that your there for me but my problems must remain mine. If you want to help just make sure you are departing tomorrow with us."

Hope dashed of her silver coat shinning in the moonlight. Jamie was left alone in the clearing. Jamie's farther was a loyal warrior in the tribe who would follow Hope and her mother but he was not known to many. Jamie would always stand beside Hope he just wished he could do more.

A single leaf was blown by the wind and landed near Jamie. Carefully he sniffed before touching it with his paw. The leaf was a perfect maple leaf like the ones carved on the nearby cave. Maybe this was a sign of Hope. Maybe a sign of bad things to come.


End file.
